User blog:Jollun/Bobdo
Hey there CBW. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jollun, the lesser-known younger brother of BobTheDoctor27. The Deal Okay, I'll cut right to the chase here. My big brother is going through an insane rough patch. As you may well know, his girlfriend of two years recently broke up with him four days before Christmas... I'm not going to go into too much detail on that. It's not my place to comment on the matter and I don't know all the information. I'm also aware that you guys more likely don't want to hear about something as personal as this, either. But what I must comment on is how this has affected my brother. Christmas is over and he's moved back into his flat, settling into exams. Yet, quite clearly, he's not happy. Recently, Racasix has been messaging him with lots of abusive Facebook comments, making him feel self-destructive and ruining his self-image. It's abuse what she's putting him through. He's dragged himself through all this heartbreak and decided that he needed to change in wild, fanciful hopes of winning her back. Then, a few days ago, she announced to him that she had gotten a new boyfriend, who is 24. Understandably, that drove him over the edge and she's now blackmailing him with the words he said, saying she'll go to the police... a week before his first round of exams. Now, don't get me wrong, I've seen these messages. They're completely taken out of context and my big brother - the guy you know as BobTheDoctor27 - would never say those things unless he had his heartbroken, which he most clearly has. Racasix has been a total Kavinika to him and she is abusing him beyond belief, even now. No matter what was said, Bobdo is far from a bad person. He spent every lunchtime hanging around Racasix's brother at school because the guy had no friends and he wanted to make a good impression with her demon-parents. He went to the university that was closest so he could be with her. He even used his first ever paycheck to buy her a ring. He was a genuinely good guy and it's soul-crushing to see what she's done to him. Anyway, my brother has been reduced to a shaking wreck. Her parents have even started threatening him on the phone. They've called him at 4am, when he's alone in his flat, at least twice. It's disgusting. There's no question about it: they are just blatantly messing him up at this point. My parents are very worried about this situation and they are going out of their way to help him, but it's not really enough. This girl was his whole world for 2 years and, just like that, he's now left with nothing to show for it. He has no friends at university to fill this vacuum and I think we now need to accept that he isn't going to be the same person when he comes back. Things aren't going well for old M1, to say the least. But I'm not one to idly sit back and let some girl walk over my brother like this. I know this is a very awkward topic to have to discuss. I felt that you guys needed an update after reading his last blog. Much has changed and I just want to fill you in on the details. Proposal Nothing means more to him than you guys here at CBW. He talks about you all the time: Chicken Bond, Vorred, Abc8920 and Matoro58 in particular, amongst others. You guys are his whole world and, frankly, you're the only real friends he has after all this. I've talked to him about how things are going and CBW is the only thing that really brings him joy anymore. I've agreed to help him with Judgment Day and I'll even try to make a comeback if it helps him land back on his feet. But, when he does come back from his self-imposed block, I know it would mean so very much to him if you could be there for him. Ease him back in gently. Maybe leave him some nice messages to brighten his day. He needs every bit of pain relief he can get at this point. If ever there was a time he needs you, it's right now. Thank you for your time and please look out for my brother. His last exam in on the 30th and I know he'll be eager to get back. :P Category:Blog posts